Decking the Halls
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: The titans celebrate Christmas with all the traditional activities. Set after season five and Tokyo. A Merry Christmas oneshot!


It was Christmas at Titans Tower and everything seemed mildly normal. The light has been strung, the tree was decorated and there was a warm glow coming from the tower windows.

Until....

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY! FA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA!" Beast Boy half-sang, half-yelled as he burst into the Ops. Room, wearing a Santa suit.

"Tis the season to be jolly! Fa la la la la! La la la la!" Cyborg sang in him booming voice, also wearing a Santa suit and a bag of gifts slung over his shoulder.

"Don we now our gay apparel! Fa la la, fa la la, la la la!" Starfire chirped in her cheery voice as she poured some steaming cocoa into five cups, occasionally fixing her halo that matched her white angel outfit.

"Troll the ancient Yule tide carol. Fa la la la la," Raven added in a monotone, dressed in her uniform with a set of sparkely angel wings clipped to the back of her cape and a glittery halo sitting promptly on her head.

"La la la la," Robin finished, less than happy to be stuck in his uniform for obvious reasons.

"Dude! This is the best Christmas ever!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he jumped onto the couch. "We have double the titans meaning DOUBLE the presents!"

"Meaning _double_ the thanks you notes to write," Raven said with a smirk. Beast Boy's ears fell.

"Aw MAN!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"And that's what you get for clipping these wings onto my cloak and making me wear this halo," Raven shot at him. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hey Rae! Could ya give me a hand with these gifts?" Cyborg called over his shoulder.

"Of course," she replied, floating over to him.

"Well here's one from the Doom Patrol," Cyborg said, observing the box wrapped in black and magenta paper.

"And one from Kole and Gnnark," Robin added, hold up a jar of cocopolinos with a bright red ribbon wrapped around it.

"And one from our friends from Titans East!" Starfire grinned, looking at a box that was covered in yellow, red, blue and white paper.

"Cool!" Beast Boy grinned, hopping up and walking over to the tree. He picked up a plain black box. "Hey! There's one form Batman in here!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Robin asked, raised an eyebrow.

"He's never sent something before..." Raven said.

"Oh well," Robin said, putting it back under the tree. "Anymore gifts Cyborg?"

"Well, there's one from Kid Flash and Jinx, Argent, Hot Spot, Jericho, Bushido, Melvin, Timmy and Teether, Pantha.....Wildebeast," Cyborg looked at the box covered in grass.

"I don't want to know," Raven decided, placing the box from her "kids" next to the present from Argent.

"Hey, I think one of those light is blinking!" Beast Boy pointed to the lights that were hanging from the rooftop, "I'll go and fix it!" He dashed out of the Ops. Room. Starfire went to the kitchenette and placed the cocoa onto a tray. Then she took a bowl of homemade whipped cream and placed a large dollop of it onto hot beverages and sprinkled some chocolate shavings onto it.

"I have the chocolate friends!" she sang out happily.

"Wow Star, this looks great!" Cyborg took a mug and inhaled the scent of chocolate and cinnamon, "smells great too!" He gulped some of the warm liquid down. "Ahhh that's good..."

Raven took her finger and swipped it into the whipped cream, making sure she got some chocolate. She then placed her finger in her mouth. "Mmm..." She noticed the other three titans looking at her oddly. "What?"

"I didn't know you did that," Robin commented, sipping his own chocolate.

"Well now you do," Raven said back, licking more whipped cream off her finger.

"Hey guys!" Beast Boy said as he came back into the Ops. Room, "is that hot cocoa? It smells great!" He took the remaining mug and drank greedly.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa la la la la! La la la la!" Robin sang out of the middle of nowhere. Starfire's face broke out into a grin.

"Tis the season to be jolly! Fa la la la la! La la la la!" She continued.

"Don we now our gay apparel. Fa la la, la la la, la la la. Troll the ancient Yule tide carol. Fa la la la la, la la la la," Raven added, smiling.

"See the blazing Yule before us! Fa la la, la la la, la la la! Strike the harp and join the chorus! Fa la la la la! La la la la!" Cyborg sang, drinking more of his cocoa.

"Follow me in merry measure! Fa la la la la! La la la la! While I tell of Yule tide treasure! Fa la la la la! La la la la!" Beast Boy smiled. Raven and Starfire looked at each other and nodded.

"Fast away the old year passes! Fa la la la la! La la la la!" The girls sang in unison.

"Hail the new, ye lads and lasses! Fa la la la la! La la la la!" Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin chorused.

"Sing we joyous, all together! Fa la la la la! la la la la!" The five titans sang together, "heedless of the wind and weather! Fa la la la la! La la la-!"

**BOOM!**

A curcuit exploded and all the Christmas tree light went out and were shortly fallowed by the main lights and eventually the light around the Christmas tree that was in the middle of the Ops. Room.

"BEAST BOY!" Robin, Starfire and Cyborg yelled.

"Heh-heh....oops," Beast Boy grinned sheepishly and ran off with the three titans in pursuit, leaving Raven alone in the Ops. Room.

"La," she sang to herself, grinning before she got up and fallowed the other titans.

* * *

Merry Christmas everybody!

xoxo  
Little Miss Juliet


End file.
